Heraktus
|equipment= |vehicles= |skin color= Gray |hair= Dark Brown |eyes= Amber |cyber= |era= Human-Covenant War |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} Heraktus was a who served in the . While participating in a fair amount of battles, his more recognized station was that on the conquered world of New Liberty, under the Prophet of Solemnity and , Xiga 'Tagrahee. The chieftain would find himself elevated into the councilor's position during the , taking over the planet's excavation, until his demise in the year 2553. Biography Early Life In Progress... Human-Covenant War Battle of Miridem In Progress... Battle of New Llanelli In progress... Battle of Skopje In progress... New Liberty In progress... The Great Schism The Covenant would experience unrest within the year of 2552, as many tragedies took place in the the ending months of the year. The destruction of the sacred Halo ring to the Prophet of Regret's death seemingly showed the weakness in Sangheili, elevating Jiralhanae status even further than before. And that shift in power was evident on New Liberty, where Heraktus would continually gain rights & privileges, much to the ire of Councillor 'Tagrahee. By mid-November Heraktus would gain blessing from Solemnity, to begin the sabotage of the sangheili on the planet, from paying off kig-yar to disable communication stations to authorizing assassinations of sangheili. And on November 22nd, his plan would come to fruition as 'Tagrahee stormed into Solemnity's chambers demanding answers. It was here that Heraktus ambushed the Councillor, and only acquiring slight injuries as he succeeded in murdering him, solidifying his position next to the Prophet. Adorning his shoulder-plate with the Councillor's helm, he would order the extermination of the remaining sangheili. With their numbers reduced from days of assassinations, they stood little chance against the superior forces of jiralhanae. By the 25th, the last remnants would be snuffed out, and Heraktus would subsequently restart the excavation of the Forerunner sites. Unlike 'Tagrahee's cautious approach in year's past, Heraktus took more reckless actions to unveil the secrets beneath the earth, hoping to find a plethora of Forerunner artifacts to use against humanity. Post-War Abandoned Heraktus would find his station once more altered by February 2553, when the Prophet of Solemnity took a number of the local Covenant forces off-world, promising to return with more troops and equipment to assist in the excavation of the Forerunner ruins. Remaining as the highest Covenant authority on the planet, the chieftain's desire to impress the prophet when he returned pushed the jirlhanae to exploit the excavation teams further, despite the recent resistance from his previously brash intrusions. Despite a month's time of constant labor, he would make little progress, exhausting his unggoy and kig-yar laborers in the process. The frustration only increased as alarming incidents surfaced near the end of March, as dead lances and packs quickly grew in number. Heraktus would soon learn from his scouts that a team of SPARTANs made landfall and had progressively made their way into the very Forerunner ruins he spent years failing to gain access to. Furious and unwilling to allow such "demons" to taint the holy grounds, the chieftain organized all his forces to find and destroy them on sight. Death In progress... Personality Arrogant & headstrong in his youth, Heraktus' impressive size and competence in battle often reinforced such tendencies through-out much of his early career in service of the Covenant. However, the death of his brother by sangheili hands, for insubordination, would awaken the realization of his status in the Covenant hierarchy, and his need to have more than strength to survive & surpass his current station. The slow, but useful, development of his cunning nature would assist him in rise as chieftain & favor of the Prophet of Solemnity. Though this skill would set him apart from most of his clan-mates, his brash nature would often still come into play with many decisions, creating an inner conflict with the differing states of his mind. Like many jiralhanae, most other species were felt as inferior to Heraktus. Unggoy, kig-yar & yanme'e are expendable, while Mgalekgolo & huragok are merely tools of convenience. Sangheili are clearly despised by him, while the San 'Shyuum garner his reverence; so much so as it could be considered fanatical, as his faith in the Prophets was kept, even with the clear abandonment from Solemnity. Humans are but weak insects in the massive chieftain's eyes; vermin needed of extermination. This arrogance also passes to the 'demons' under the human's employ, which would be a fatal error before his death. Trivia *Heraktus has a clear obsession with trophies, often collecting helmets of fallen enemies. These ranging from UNSC helmets (mainly CH252 & ODST) to his most recent & significant prize, the helm of Sangheili Councillor, Xiga 'Tagrahee. In fact, he adorned the massive helm as a lavish pauldron, upon his left arm. Category:Brutes